Can't Find The Words To Say
by allikat5
Summary: Evan is new on Monday nights and is finding the company there a little less than pleasant. That is until the WWE Champ lends him a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't know. Don't own.

Randy enters the elevator quickly, just wanting to get up to his hotel room and sleep. They have matches to rehearse and he's just as curious as everyone else to find out which superstars are moving to RAW. It won't be long now, he'll meet them tomorrow in practice. Even so, he knows they're in the hotel somewhere, if he could just . . .

The elevator pings, distracting him from his thoughts and the doors slide open on his floor. As he steps out, he notices a door open down the hall and Randy can't help himself. He pauses right outside his own door, just wanting to catch a glimpse of the person exiting, no matter who they may be.

What surprises him is that he actually recognizes the young man.

He's a wrestler from ECW and this leads Randy to conclude that he's one of the new additions to RAW. He's short, only coming up to about Randy's shoulder and he's very . . . cute. Now, Randy would never say that out loud, but it's really the only way to describe the guy. Besides, he doesn't like guys like that anyway.

Randy turns towards the smaller man as he begins to walk towards him, "Hey, I finally found one of you! You're going to be on RAW now, right?"

He stops in his tracks, looking up at Randy with big brown eyes, "Uh . . . yeah. Yeah I am. I'm Evan Bourne."

"I knew I recognized you. From ECW, right?"

"Yup," Evan looks very intimidated, "That's me."

"Ah, so where you headed?"

Evan gestures vaguely, "Just to hit the vending machines. It's getting late you know."

"Yeah, right," Randy says kindly, "Well I'll see you at the run through, yeah?"

"Sure," Evan actually smiles at him, "See you tomorrow."

Randy lets himself into his room as Evan continues down the hallway. He changes quickly and flings himself down on the bed, the last thing he pictures before he falls asleep is that bright smile.

******************************************************************************

He arrives at the arena right on time, dressed in workout clothes and ready to find out what his match is going to be this week. Probably more crap with Hunter. Even Randy has to admit that it's getting a little old.

He makes his way to the middle of the arena where the ring is set up and looks around him. Ted and Cody are giggling over something, while Kofi, Show, and John watch them amusedly. Montel is chatting with some of the divas and Dave is standing a bit away from everyone, trying not to jostle his arm too much.

It's the giant Mark Henry that catches Randy's eye though. So two down, one to go. Mark actually reminds him that Evan should be somewhere around here, but he fails to see him. He does however, see Jack Swagger. So they all came from ECW? Interesting.

They start the 'meeting,' everyone listening intently as they are told who they are going to be matched up with. Randy cringes a bit, when he hears that more punishment is in order for him. They may plan all this stuff, but it can still really freaking hurt. A 3 on 1 gauntlet match against the new guys, that means Evan really has to be around here. So where is he?

It's only when everyone scatters to find their respective opponents that Randy sees him, visible now because Jack has shifted slightly and is no longer blocking the other wrestler. Randy let's a small smile show, he just can't get over how tiny Evan seems.

He makes his way over to the three men to talk through their matches with one of the creative staff. In greeting, he first shakes Jack's hand, then Mark's. He has met Mark briefly a time or two before and Ted and Jack were friends from FCW so Randy had of course been introduced. Next he turns to Evan and the younger man just offers a shy smile, still seemingly a bit nervous to be around the WWE Champion.

"Hi Randy," Evan says quietly and Randy can't help but find it oddly endearing. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?

He is supposed to face Evan first, then Jack who lets him win, then Mark who tries to kill him. They all listen intently on how the matches are supposed to go down and then receive papers that detail the matches so they can rehearse them. Looking at it, Randy quickly decides that the match between him and Evan is going to need the most practice.

Honestly, he can't remember the last time he was in a match against someone with Evan's style and he knows that the high risk maneuvers take a lot of practice and knowledge of the precise movements so nobody gets hurt.

"Guys, is it okay if just Evan and I go over our match today? I'm probably going to need a lot of work."

Jack and Mark nod hurriedly, glad that they may make it out of the arena without having to do anything today. The ECW and RAW schedules line up awkwardly and they were a little worn out because they had had their show the night before.

Evan and Randy climb into the ring while the other superstars and divas head backstage. Whoever has the title belt gets to use the ring first, that's the rule.

"So what do you want to start with?" Evan asks now that everyone else has left.

"How about you hit me with one of those roundhouse kicks of yours?" Randy thinks back to the list, "Let's see what kind of power you have. Don't hold back."

Evan nods and positions himself in front of Randy, readying himself. With a yell, he swings his right leg up and strikes Randy across the chest with his shin and Randy startles himself by actually stumbling back. He's almost surprised that it hurt like a bitch.

He brings a hand to his chest and rubs it gingerly, looking at Evan who appears to be waiting for his judgment.

"You're freaking strong for a little guy," Randy grins, "My turn though. So from my back I have to throw you between the ropes onto the apron."

He lies on his back with his head by the ropes on one side of the ring and Evan approaches as if he's going to try and execute a move. Instead Randy reaches up and grabs him by the hips, tossing him head first through the top and middle rope.

It's interesting how under Evan's t-shirt he can feel the hard muscle that the younger man is made of, but he can still lift him like he's nothing. He rolls over onto his stomach, only to see that Evan is not on the ring apron like he is supposed to be. It appears that he missed the rope and ended up on the floor, hands clutching the front of his face.

"You okay down there?"

Evan moves his hands revealing a red cheek and Randy can't help the feeling of protectiveness that wells up in him, "Yeah, just smacked my face on the floor. That's going to take some practice, huh?"

He scoots back up into the ring and for the next hour they continue to go over the moves that are required for their match. When they're finally done, they're both hot, sweaty, and tired.

"You did good today kid. Time to get some rest," Randy says as they head towards their respective rental cars.

"Thanks!" Evan beams, then gets quiet again, "Ugh shower first though. So . . . I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

And as they go their separate ways, Randy can't help but wonder if 'later' can be when Evan gets to that shower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Cliché, yes. Extra points for whoever finds the Delirious quote.

It doesn't take Randy long to track down Evan the next day in the hotel gym. He has been thinking about the younger man all night, which confuses him, because the main focus of the thoughts is whether Evan has a big dick or not.

And that worries him a bit.

Evan is on the bench press, lifting about 150 pounds. Randy immediately analyzes what he is doing; low weight with a high number of reps for lean muscle, which Evan is completely made of.

"You shouldn't be doing that without a spot," Randy offers, moving into position at the head of the bench and lightly placing his hands under the bar.

Now, Evan has to admit that the view from his position is pretty nice. Anyone, man or woman would admit that Randy Orton is sex on legs and Evan is one of them. From his vantage point he can see up one of the legs of Randy's baggy gym shorts and the view of muscular thigh and tight underwear is making a certain part of him pop to attention.

"Uhhhh . . . thanks," he answers breathlessly and finishes up his last set as quickly as he can so he can get away from Randy and deal with his "little" problem. He sits up on the bench and tries to excuse himself.

"So, I'm done now, I'll see you aro-"

Randy puts up a hand to silence him, "Slow down kid. I think you pushed a bit too hard on that last set."

Evan nods and takes a few slow, deep breaths, keeping his hands in his lap the entire time.

"Good. You up for more practice later? I got us more time at the arena."

"Yeah, sure, what time?"

"Seven, we'll be the last ones there so we can take as long as we want."

"Cool. I'll see you later Randy," and with that Evan rushes off, leaving a very confused Randy behind.

After his own workout, Randy heads back to his room for a shower and to lunch with John to keep himself busy. It doesn't really work though. Lunch is a strange affair to say the least.

"So what do you think of the new guys?" Randy says nonchalantly over the table.

"They're gonna be good man," John answers, "I mean, we know Mark is gonna get the job done. He's been around awhile."

Randy keeps going, "What about Bourne . . . and Swagger?"

"Swagger is a good kid. I think he's going to be big in a few years. We'll probably lose our jobs to him," John grins, "And Bourne, he's got huge talent but, you can only make up so much size. Not sure how long he'll be around."

Randy's own smile fades a little at this. Why should what John thinks matter anyway? And it's not like him and Evan are going out or anything. It shouldn't bother him so much.

His friend notices the change in his expression, "What's wrong man? Did I say something?"

"No . . . no, I'm cool," Randy replies, wondering when his feelings about Evan became this strong. He barely knows the kid, but at this point he can't deny that he's extremely sexually attracted to him.

"Ooookay . . ." John looks at him strangely, "So what are you up to later?"

"Going to hang out for a while, then get some practice in with Bourne at the arena before they take down the ring."

They finish up their meals in relative silence, which Randy is perfectly okay with, and then go their separate ways. John is off to the arena as Randy heads back to the hotel to get some rest.

When he gets there, he lies down on the bed, stares at the ceiling, and thinks. Okay, so he wants to jump Evan's bones. This is completely new to him, but not the worst thing in the world. He and Sam are not really in love, it was mostly a marriage of convenience. But they both love their daughter and since they are not together most of the time it works out well.

As for being attracted to a man, that's the part that intrigues him the most. He wonders what it would be like to have Evan naked in front of him. Sure, he's seen guys change in the locker room and stuff, but it would be different.

They would be hard and breathing heavily and touching each other. There wouldn't be any breasts or curves, just smooth skin and hard muscles. And that weirds out Randy the most because he's pretty sure he wouldn't know what to do or that Evan would even want to. The kid is probably straight.

With his brain in overdrive, Randy decides that a nap is in order to keep him from getting too worked up.

He wakes up with thirty minutes to spare before he has to meet Evan at the arena and changes and heads out quickly. He gets there and peaks out to the ring to see if Evan is waiting for him. When he sees that the younger man is not there, he walks through the back hallways looking for him.

"What are you guys, twelve?"

Randy picks out Evan's angry voice from around a corner and he starts in that direction. When he gets there the sight that meets his eyes makes his blood boil.

Evan is on his back on the ground with a large boot pressed to his stomach. The boot is attached to Jack Swagger, who has a grin on his face. Standing next to him is Mike Mizanin, who looks like he is equally enjoying what is going on.

"Awww," Mike taunts, "Little Evy thinks he sooooo tough."

Jack pushes down harder and this time Evan grunts in pain, "How'd you get here anyway? You must be sucking someone off or something cause there's no way a little pipsqueak like you got here on ability alone. At least wrestling ability."

Mike laughs at this and high fives Jack for the insult and Randy has seen enough.

"What do you guys think you're doing?"

The two wrestlers jump back away from Evan, immediately looking guilty at being caught.

"We're just messing around, man. Bourne here just can't take a joke."

Randy steps even closer, growling, "That didn't look like messing around to me. I'd better not catch you guys beating on him or anyone else or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jack sneers. Mike stays quiet, not looking so confidant anymore. Jack is a huge guy, so he doesn't seem fazed by what would be a threat of violence from Randy, but the WWE Champion towers over Mike.

"I'll go to Vince. You guys will be out on your asses for harassment before I even get to you. Which would be the better of two options, for you at least."

"Okay, okay," Mike agrees hastily, "Let's go, Swag."

The two men retreat and Randy moves to help Evan up. He grabs his hand to pull him up, but Evan grabs his midsection and hisses in pain.

"You okay?"

"Not really," Evan gasps out as he struggles to get to his feet, "But thanks. Can we skip practice tonight?"

"Of course," Randy looks down at Evan sadly, "Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

As they head towards the parking lot, Evan looks up at Randy next to him and sighs in relief. He's immensely glad that Randy showed up when he did, keeping those two goons from beating on him any further. Jack had always given him a hard time over on ECW and so had Mike when he was there. Their little reunion on RAW seemed to reignite their passion for pounding on the much smaller wrestler.

The drive back is quiet, until they pull up to the hotel, "You should rest for a while. You're probably going to be bruised in the morning."

Evan just nods as Randy places a warm hand on his shoulder, "You wanna room together in Atlanta? We can get some more practice in after you feel better."

At this he looks up at Randy, wondering if he should say yes; if he'll be able to control himself around the older man. The blue eyes search out his and he hears himself agreeing. Randy grins and Evan can't help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight the next day is not too long, two and a half hours at most. Randy and Evan are sitting at the back of the plane, getting ready for takeoff. Evan had graciously offered to sit in the window seat, knowing that the larger man would have a more comfortable time being able to stretch his legs out in the aisle.

The plane is beginning its ascent when Randy pulls out his iPod, ready to possibly sleep away the whole flight when he notices that Evan is fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"You doing okay over there?" his deep voice cuts through the noise of the jet engine.

"Ummm yeah, I think so," Evan looks up at him, "I'm not so great with planes."

Randy just looks at the smaller man amusedly, "You can do a back flip fifteen feet in the air with nothing holding you up, but you're afraid of flying?"

"I'm not afraid of _flying_," Evan replies indignantly, "I just don't like planes."

As if there is a huge distinction between the two, he looks at Randy pointedly, who just shakes his head and smiles.

"So just take a nap or something; it won't be long before we're back on the ground."

"Yeah, ok," Evan agrees, bunching a sweatshirt up under his head before settling into his seat and closing his eyes, trying to relax.

Randy pops his earbuds in and switches on his music. He can't help but glance over at Evan now that he knows he can look at him closely. He has pale, creamy looking skin, offset nicely by his dark hair and brows. He cheeks are slightly reddened, possibly from nervousness, and his pink lips are parted a bit as he breathes deeply.

Evan's biceps bulge under the sleeves of his t-shirt and Randy knows from watching ECW and training that the younger man has an amazing body; all hard, cut muscle. But right now it's his face that Randy can't stop staring at. He just seems so young and innocent and the Legend Killer kind of just wants Evan to cuddle up to him and not let go.

He doesn't know what to do about these thoughts; if he should act on them and what he should do if he decides to approach the younger man. His brain is on overdrive and he can't fall asleep the entire flight. Evan is out the whole time and Randy doesn't wake him until they land.

Evan yawns and stretches, and grabbing his bag he sleepily follows Randy off the plane. Randy practically has to lead him through the airport to a cab and into the hotel. Apparently once Evan has been sleeping, he's useless until he has time to sufficiently wake up.

"So," Randy starts as they enter their room and drop down on their respective beds, "You don't like planes. Anything else I should know about the esteemed Evan Bourne?"

Evan grins and kicks off his sneakers. He pulls a pillow from under the comforter and curls around it before answering, "I dunno. You first. Tell me something no one knows about the WWE Champ."

"How about . . . when I was getting my sleeves done, I cried a little because it hurt so badly."

"No way!" Evan exclaims, "Come on, you're like, the toughest guy ever."

"True fact," Randy shrugs, "But if you ever tell anyone that, I'll deny it and then I'll have to kill you."

"I promise I won't tell."

"Okay, so I shared a secret. Your turn."

Evan's brow furrows as if he is thinking incredibly hard, "Okay . . . I'm gay."

Randy sits up in shock, his back rigidly straight, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah," Evan says shyly, tensing up as if he's about to jump up and run at any moment, "I figured since we're sharing a room I should tell you cause some guys wouldn't like that. I can leave if you-"

"No!" Randy says a bit too loudly, and then composes himself, "It's okay, really. I don't care if you're gay. I'm glad you told me."

Evan visibly relaxes, "I have to tell you, I've gotten some of the worst reactions so . . . thanks."

Randy's heart sinks at that statement. He can only imagine how some people might have treated Evan after finding that out. It's so unfair too because Evan is such a great person and he doesn't deserve anything like that.

"Don't worry about it, kid. If you ever need anything, I'm here for ya."

And Randy truly believes that he means ianything/i when it comes to Evan.

Evan nods and with a small smile on his face he falls asleep with Randy watching over him. What had started as an innocent conversation had turned into a life changing moment, at least for the older man. Everything he has been feeling and thinking about; now he has something to work with. But it's not everything; he still really doesn't know Evan that well and he doesn't want to hurt the younger man.

And he had thought that women were complicated.

The next few days pass without incident, for they are just filled with eating, sleeping, work outs, and practice. Before Evan knows it, it's Monday night and he is going to debut on the biggest show in the WWE.

People are throwing advice at him from every direction, but for the most part he tries to focus on Randy's deep, calming voice that had been issuing instruction and praise during their practice sessions.

When they play his music and he makes his way down the ramp, it's like a switch in his brain goes on and he is running on pure instinct. He takes note of Randy's reaction when he comes out and he can't help think that the older man is such a good actor. The moves are ingrained in his mind and the only thing that throws him a bit is remembering which turnbuckle to stand on so the camera gets a good shot of him.

He sells Randy's finisher as well as he can, which doesn't involve too much faking because he does really get slammed face first into the canvas from the top rope and there is no way for them to execute the move without causing a good deal of pain.

And it's seemingly over as quickly as it began, with him limping off in defeat while Randy waits in the ring for Jack to come out. Evan slips back to an empty locker room, sitting down to catch his breath a bit before grabbing a towel to wipe most of the sweat off of his body.

He hears a roar from outside and assumes that Mark has made his entrance, prompting such a reaction from the huge crowd. Leaning over to undo his boots, he hears the door swing open, but doesn't think much of it. Other superstars had been using the room, including Randy, and had left a bunch of stuff lying around.

It's only when he gets both boots off that he notices that a shadow has fallen over him. The person is standing right in front of him and he looks up, about to ask what they want, but he never gets the chance.

The person backhands him across the face so forcefully that he ends up sprawled on the floor. He sputters angrily and looks up at his attacker, only to see Mike hovering over him.

"You're such a weak little bitch," Mike spits, "Why they let you face Orton I'll never know. You know you're just here to make the rest of us look good."

He swings a foot into Evan's exposed abdomen, making the younger man curl in pain, trying to protect the area. He barely notices as the door opens again and Jack saunters in, clad in his street clothes.

"You started without me," Jack pouts and then drives a foot down on Evan's chest, "Orton won't mess with us or we'll just fuck him up too."

"That's right," Mike agrees, confident without the Legend Killer around to hear him, "I don't know why he bothers. This little shit doesn't even deserve to wrestle."

Jack's eyes light up and he leans closer to Mike to tell him something. Evan can't hear what he is saying, but he knows it can't be good. And he can't get away, Jack's huge foot is still pressing him into the floor and he is wheezing to draw in breath.

Suddenly, Jack lifts his foot away and crouches down by Evan's bare feet, grabbing the left one in his massive hands. Mike faces Jack and straddles Evan's hip, sitting on them before grabbing a tight hold of Evan's left thigh.

And Evan realizes that they're going to break his leg. He panics wildly, trying to roll over or pull away or do anything that will loosen their grip on him. He screams for help as loudly as he can. They're trying to end his career. He swings his fists at Mike's back and hears the larger man grunt in pain as he tries to keep his hands on the flailing young man.

Jack is about to twist his lower leg, when the door opens again, this time with a loud bang.

All three of them twist to see who it is and there, in the doorway, is Randy. Sweaty, wearing only his ring attire, and absolutely seething. He is clenching his fists and his blue eyes look wild, targeting the two men that are hurting his friend.

And before anyone can say anything, Randy charges.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy aims for Jack first and he strikes, his knee connecting with the younger man's face with a loud crack. Jack releases Evan's foot to grab at his nose which has started spurting an alarming amount of blood. Next Randy turns to Mike, who has jumped away from Evan and is backing himself into a corner, trying and failing to stay out of Randy's line of fire.

The larger man makes a grab for him and pulls him into a headlock – a real one. Mike is gasping as Randy pulls tighter and growls, "I warned you. I told you what would happen if you put your hands on him again."

"I . . . I won't!" Mike rasps out, trying his best to wriggle his way out of Randy's iron grip. Jack is stumbling around, disoriented, trying to find his way to the door. He finally gets to it and wrenches it open. It hits the wall with a bang and he trips out of the room, a trail of blood dripping after him.

The bang attracts the attention of other wrestlers in the hallway and John, Mickie, and Kofi rush over to the doorway. Jack shakes off their hands and storms off down the hall, disappearing around a corner so they turn to see what is happening in the locker room. Randy still has a death grip on Mike's neck and Evan is still curled up on the floor in pain.

John and Kofi run over to Randy and try to pry his arms from around Mike, whose face is starting to turn purple. They're not having much luck as Mickie kneels down next to Evan, trying to see where he is hurt.

"Let go Randy!" Kofi shouts, "He's going to pass out!"

But it seems like that is what Randy is going for, because he won't let go no matter how hard Kofi and John pull at him. His face contorts with rage and John can't remember ever seeing Randy this angry before.

Mike is fading fast now and Randy takes the opportunity to issue one last warning, whispering menacingly in Mike's ear, "If you ever, ever come near him again, I. Will. End. You."

And with that he lets Mike drop to the floor, grasping his neck and drawing in as much oxygen as he can. Kofi kneels to check on him to make sure that Randy hasn't caused any permanent damage.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" John bellows at his friend, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Randy doesn't answer, just makes to move towards Evan but John steps in his path, not letting the angry young man go until he gets an explanation, "Hold on, Randy. What the fuck is going on?"

"They were beating on him!" Randy gestures to Evan, "Again! What the hell was I supposed to do John? Just let them hurt him?"

As soon as Kofi hears this, he stands up and backs away from Mike as if he's been bitten. John face now shows concern for the smallest man, "They were beating him up?"

"This is the second time I've caught them doing it!" Randy says, exasperated. This time John moves out of his way as he walks towards Evan. Mickie is helping him sit up as he clutches his stomach, but he doesn't get very far before groaning in pain.

Ignoring the looks of the others in the room, Randy hauls his and Evan's bags on to a shoulder and then scoops him up off the floor in an instant, carrying Evan bridal style.

"You guys should take care of _that_," Randy snarls, referring to Mike who seems to be playing opossum on the floor. He disregards the others protests and continues out of the room and down the hall, finding another empty room that is set up for the superstars.

He sets Evan down gently in a folding chair, dumping their bags on the floor and kneels in front of him to inspect the damage. He is poking Evan's abdomen gingerly when the younger man finally speaks up, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Randy looks at him, a confused expression on his face, "Stop them? I couldn't let them hurt you. Why would you even ask?"

"I don't know. You just seemed so angry, I just thought . . ."

"Thought what?" Randy's hands remain on Evan's skin and Evan shivers a bit.

"I dunno. I guess I was just wondering if you would act that way for anyone."

Randy smiles up at him and says truthfully, "Actually, I don't think I would."

And now he's being completely honest. When he had seen Jack and Mike on top of Evan; Evan contorted in pain, he had really just wanted to rip someone's head off. Randy can't remember the last time he felt this strongly about someone, but he now finds that it doesn't bother him anymore. All he wants to do is hold onto Evan and let the younger man know how he feels about him.

During his thought process, Randy doesn't realize that he is stroking Evan's sides gently and Evan is relaxing into the touch, breathing deeply. He tenses a bit when Randy accidently presses too hard and this brings the older man back to reality.

"I should get you back to the hotel," Randy says quickly and stands to rifle through their bags. From his own he pulls out sneakers, sweats, and a t-shirt and sits to remove his own boots. Once they are off he shoves them in his bag and pulls on the clothing over his trunks and then steps into his shoes. From Evan's bag he grabs a t-shirt and hands it to him, watching as Evan grimaces in pain as he shrugs into it.

They look at each other silently for a moment before Evan murmurs, "I need my shoes."

"No you don't," Randy picks up their bags again and then lifts Evan the same way as before, his bare feet dangling as they head out to the parking garage where Randy's rental car is.

"Randy!" Evan exclaims, grasping Randy around the neck, "I can walk by myself!"

"But I don't want you too."

They make it to the car and Randy maneuvers Evan so he can get to the car keys in his pocket. Once the car is open, he settles Evan down in the passenger seat and drops their bags in the back before getting in himself.

The drive back is silent, save for an occasional moan of pain from Evan. Randy looks over at him worriedly, already noticing purple bruises forming across his pale skin. They get back to the hotel and Evan insists on walking in himself, so Randy takes their bags and keeps a careful eye on the younger man who is walking barefoot through the lobby.

It's a short trip to the room and Randy puts their bags down in a corner as Evan curls up on his own bed. Randy sits down on the other one facing him and they sit in companionable silence until Evan asks, "Did you mean what you said? Back at the arena?"

"What do you mean?"

Evan blushes a fierce red, "That you wouldn't do that for just anybody?"

"Yeah, I really meant that," Randy moves to share the bed with Evan, sitting down on the edge turned towards him, "There's just something about you. I . . . I really like you Evan. I wanted to protect you from them."

"Oh," Evan mouths, then looks up at Randy with liquid chocolate eyes, and Randy can't resist.

"Can I kiss you?"

Randy's heart stops when Evan doesn't respond for a moment, fearing that he has made a huge mistake. But then Evan is struggling to sit up, tugging on Randy's arms to help him. Once his face is as close to Randy's as he can get it, he nods.

Their lips touch and Evan practically melts as Randy's strong arms embrace him. Seeing Randy defend him so ferociously had made him feel amazing . . . and incredibly horny. He presses against the larger man as best he can while trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his stomach.

Randy sighs in amazement at the hard muscle of Evan's back that he feels rippling under the t-shirt. Opening his mouth gives Evan a chance to plunder it with his tongue and Randy responds with his own, allowing them to dance together in the wet heat created by their lips.

They make the decision simultaneously; pulling apart they each rid themselves of their shirts, Evan having a bit more trouble than Randy before moving back to each other. They kiss again as Evan grasps Randy's large biceps tightly and Randy marvels at how small Evan's hands are; they barely cover any of his tattooed skin.

Randy runs a hand over Evan's smooth chest, gently encouraging the younger man to lie back down on the bed. He is running on pure adrenaline and instinct now, lowering his mouth to Evan's firm pectoral muscles. His tongue flicks a nipple lightly and Evan lets out a delicious whimper, his hands moving to grasp Randy's shoulders.

"God, you're so perfect," Randy whispers against Evan's warm skin.

"No, you are," Evan manages to squeak out and Randy moves back up so his icy blue eyes are looking deep into Evan's warm brown ones.

"I want you so bad."

"So have me."

So much of Randy's blood rushes south at that statement that he can barely react when Evan's hands are at his hips, trying to push his sweats down. He eventually realizes that he is going to have to move to get them off and he climbs off of Evan and stands up, kicking his sneakers off and shoving his pants to the floor.

His cock is straining against his tight trunks, but he ignores himself in favor of the aroused young man on the bed. Randy's hands go to his waist to peel off his tights, only to find that taking them off is more difficult that he thought. He yanks them down to Evan's thighs along with his tiny underwear, but once they get there, they stick.

The sight is almost comical. Evan is flushed, his hard cock lying against his stomach with his wrestling tights stuck halfway down his thighs. Randy grins until Evan notices and scowls, and then Randy grins more because it makes Evan look even cuter.

"Just get these off so you can fuck me!"

Randy pounces, tearing the tights and underwear from Evan legs, throwing the destroyed spandex to the floor. He shoves his own trunks down and tosses them off the bed, now finally able to feel Evan's hard body pressed against his. He tries not to bear his entire weight down on the younger man, whose bruises are becoming more evident as the night goes on.

Instead, he lowers his lips to the deep purple marks, gently kissing his way across the battered flesh. Evan is trying to reach for Randy's hard cock, but Randy moves even lower nipping at a protruding hip bone.

"Randy, please, I want to-"

"No, this is about you. I want to make you feel good."

Evan moans at the sentiment, and then gasps as Randy's mouth moves from his hip down to his balls. Randy licks timidly, unused to the feeling of the incredibly soft skin, and decides that he is going to move onto something that he understands a little better. Using his right hand he lifts Evan's left leg and Evan bends his other leg at the knee, giving Randy a clear view of the tight little pink hole that lies between his muscular ass cheeks.

At this he dives in enthusiastically, swiping his tongue over and over the heated flesh. He pokes at the hole, wiggling his tongue inside, amazed at how tight the muscles constrict around him.

"You like that?" Randy says after blowing cool air on the wet trail he's left behind.

"Uhhh . . . yes! Fuck foreplay, Randy. I want you in me."

Randy lifts his head to stare at Evan, who looks so perfect stretched out naked and hard before him. He's a bit nervous now though. He's never been with a guy before and doesn't want to hurt Evan after seeing how tight he is.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks after seeing the apprehension cross Randy's face. Randy can't really see him back. From this angle Evan's face is blocked by his swollen cock, "You don't want me?"

"No! It's not that at all," Randy moves back up and lays next the Evan, wrapping the smaller man up in his arms. Their foreheads touch and looking to Evan's eyes Randy has to admit, "I've never done this before. I don't want to hurt you."

Evan just smiles at him and plants a tiny kiss on his lips. It's so sweet and seemingly innocent that Randy almost forgets his tension.

"It's going to be okay," Evan whispers against his lips, "You couldn't hurt me."

After making sure that Randy is okay, Evan rolls over to rummage though his backpack that is lying on the floor near the bed. He grunts in pain as his stomach presses into the edge of the bed and Randy's hand goes to his back, rubbing gently, but he doesn't turn back until he comes up with a tiny bottle of hand lotion and a condom.

"Use these," he kisses Randy deeply, "And you'll be perfect."

Evan lies on his back and spreads his legs, encouraging Randy to move back down between them. He does after taking the lotion and condom and for a moment Randy just looks at Evan with pure love in his eyes and Evan feels himself flood with emotion. He wants Randy so badly it hurts.

Randy rips open the condom and rolls it onto his cock, which is still hard even though it has gotten zero attention since they entered the room. He pops the cap on the lotion and first drizzles some of it onto his fingers. Then he lowers his hand to Evan's hole and warns him, "One finger first."

He pushes it in as smoothly as possible and groans at the heat that surrounds the digit. His groan mixes with Evan's who is trying to open as much as he can for Randy. It feels so amazing that Randy doesn't want to wait but for Evan's sake, he controls himself until he can fully push in two fingers.

Evan is twitching, shaking, sweating, panting, "Please Randy! Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

Randy withdraws his fingers and leans over, threading his fingers through Evan's dark hair before bringing their lips together. This time the kiss is passionate and rough; they are practically devouring each other's mouth. When they separate Randy immediately spreads lotion on his sheathed cock and tosses the bottle aside, ready to make Evan his.

He presses the tip of his engorged cock against Evan's tight hole and slowly slips it in, gasping at the feel of the muscle wrapped around him.

"Keep going," Evan begs, draping his legs around Randy's hip, pulling him farther inside, "More. I need it."

That's it. He can't resist Evan so he thrusts the rest of the way in, eliciting a cry from Evan. Randy stills abruptly, thinking that he's hurt that smaller man, but Evan whimpers and rocks down on him, trying to feel that delicious pressure against his prostate.

"Randy, you feel so good. Fuck me, fuck me."

Randy pulls back a bit then rolls his hips forward again, hitting that sweet spot inside of Evan. He begins to thrust at a steady pace and they moan and pant together, their hard sweat slicked bodies sliding against one another. Randy cock is already close to bursting from being untouched for so long and he speeds up. Evan is practically clawing at his back, probably leaving jagged scratch marks, but Randy doesn't care.

He leans forward to capture Evan's lips again, basically folding the younger man in half and Evan's body doesn't protest, even with the bruises on him. Randy revels in the flexibility of the body underneath him and this turns him on even more.

"Touch me," Evan gasps into Randy's neck, his arms wrapped around Randy's chest, "Make me come."

Randy quickly complies, grasping Evan's cock that is bobbing against stomach and strokes him in earnest, precome and sweat smoothing the way.

"I love you Randy."

It escapes Evan mouth so easily, that Randy stops moving altogether and just looks at him before feeling confident enough to reply, "I love you Evan."

And the moment has become so heavy, that Randy starts his pace again, wanting to make Evan come so badly. He tries to time his strokes and thrusts so that Evan is simply unraveling below him from the pleasure. He doesn't even dwell on the fact that he has a cock in his hand and his cock is in a guy's ass because it's Evan and he loves him and it just feels so damn good.

"I'm so close."

With Randy rocking his hips as hard as he can, Evan comes, screaming Randy's name. His come shoots far, onto his neck and chest and then dribbles over Randy's hand, while his hole clenches down on Randy's cock and sends him over that edge, spurting into the condom.

They both come down from their orgasms, panting as Randy pulls out and discards the condom. Evan is practically comatose on the bed, a tiny smile gracing his face and his eyes closed. Before climbing back into bed Randy grabs an abandoned t-shirt and wipes the sweat dripping from his face then uses it to clean the come from Evan's skin.

Evan sighs happily and Randy tosses the t-shirt away, then curls around Evan and places a gentle kiss to the young man's temple, "I love you."

"Love you too," Evan mumbles before slipping into the best sleep he's had in days and Randy joins him soon after.

The next morning finds Randy and Evan still sleeping, bathed in the sunlight that streams through the hotel window. A light knocking rouses Randy and he unwraps himself from Evan as he gets out of bed. He pulls on his discarded sweat pants from last night before answering the door, confused to see John standing there.

"Why aren't you ready man?" John questions, "We were going to work out early today."

Randy just shakes his head, having completely forgotten about the plans that they had made a few days ago.

"What's up? You look like you just got laid," John laughs before poking his head into the room jokingly. His laugh stops abruptly however when he gets a view of Evan sleeping, the clothes strewn across the floor and the sight of other bed still made up, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"You didn't," John hisses to avoid waking the other man or attracting any attention in the hallway.

"Didn't what?" Randy isn't fooling anyone. He knows exactly what John is talking about.

"You had sex with him!"

". . . so?"

"Randy?" Evan's voice breaks into the conversation; he sounds nervous, "Who is that?"

"It's just John, Baby," the endearment slips out easily as he turns to Evan who has sat up in the bed, blanket clutched over him, "Everything's fine, _right_?"

The last word is directed back at John, who rolls his eyes at Randy, and says for Evan's benefit, "Of course everything's fine."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," John glances back at Evan, "We're going to talk later."

Randy closes the door and goes back to the bed, shucking off his sweats. As soon as he gets under the covers Evan immediately snuggles against him and Randy can't get over how much he absolutely loves the feeling.

"What did John want?"

"I forgot about our workout this morning," Randy shrugs lightly, "It's okay though. I'd rather be here with you."

Evan blushes and it's so adorable. Randy kisses him softly as the settle into the pillows, and Evan can't help but say, "You called me Baby . . . and in front of John."

"You don't want me to?"

"No, I do. I like it but-" Evan is beginning to look tense and Randy cuts in.

"Don't worry about John. He's my best friend; he'll be fine. Please, don't worry," Randy strokes Evan's face gently. Evan nods, honestly believing Randy, "Okay, love you Randy."

"Love you too Baby. Let's go back to sleep okay?"

"Kay."

They fall asleep wrapped together and, for now, everything is perfect.


End file.
